


Tears of Red

by marcish



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: Character Death, Death, Gay, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 03:23:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14393241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcish/pseuds/marcish
Summary: The tale of the love Leon had before the events of Echoes.





	Tears of Red

**Author's Note:**

> I was playing Echoes and got in the mood.
> 
> Check out my Tumblr: marcish-does-stuff

The smell of ale and wine was thick in the air of the tavern. Many people were chattering drunkenly while a young woman was singing in the corner. 

Leon would never consider himself a drinker, he had a glass of wine every now and then, but when Cyrus invited him for drinks there was no way he could have said no. 

In reality, Leon was smitten by the young man, and he promised himself that he would follow himself to the ends of the map. They had grown close, and Leon finally felt as if he was getting somewhere with the young boy. They were young, no more than 19 years of age, but they both loved each other dearly. Neither of them knew this, of course. Leon was almost sure Cyrus wasn’t gay, and Cyrus was sure Leon had something for the cute fisherman who was often at the port, and would always wave to Leon when he passed.

So, the two men both stayed quiet. They were close friends and neither of them wanted to end that. 

Leon had high hopes for today, Cyrus seemed extremely nervous, as if he had big news he needed to share with him. Had he finally realized that maybe women just weren’t for him, and he was scared to tell anyone? 

“So, Cyrus. What’s up with you? You’re awfully quiet. Do you have any good news to share with me? Or are you just trying to get me drunk?” Leon joked, and slightly flirted, with Cyrus. He always had, but, to be honest, he slightly flirted with anybody who was handsome enough for his tastes. 

“Well, I actually do have some news. I’m not sure how good it can be considered, it’s not bad, but… Well… It’s news…” Cyrus replied running a finger round the rim of his pitcher of ale. He sighed and took a large gulp of his drink before continuing. “Well, I’ve decided to enlist in the army. I want to do something with my life, and I feel this is a good thing to do. I haven’t told anyone yet, and you’re my best friend, I want you to know first…” 

Leon was silent for a moment as the words sunk in. Cyrus was leaving? To go join the army? Why? Was he just trying to be noble? “That’s… wonderful. It’s a good thing to do I suppose.” Leon couldn’t let him leave. He was absolutely in love with this man, and even if his feelings weren’t requited, he would still stand by his side as a friend. He had to either go with him, or convince him to stay. He seemed to already have him mind made up, so he would have to go with the first one. “In all honesty, I’ve been thinking about the same thing.” 

Cyrus’ eyes seemed to light up slightly at that, “Well, how about we enlist together, that would make it a better chance we would be in the same company.” 

Leon giggled slightly, how he loved to see that smile on Cyrus’ face and in his eyes. “Agreed.” He replied simply as he offered his hand in a deal-forming shake. Cyrus took his hand. How wonderful it felt there, even if it was only for a few moments. 

~~~

It was the morning of their first battle. Leon and Cyrus had made good on their deal and went to enlist the following week. They were put in the same platoon, Cyrus as a foot soldier and Leon as an archer. There was a nervous energy, which was to be expected. Their command gave them a quick pep talk before they began to charge at their enemy. 

It was a quick battle, and it was a blood bath. No one told them that this mission was practically a suicide mission. Only a few of the archers and mages were able to retreat, the rest of the company were all dead, including Leon’s beloved Cyrus. 

Leon was beside himself with grief. He wasn’t able to tell this man how he felt. He was never able to feel him in his arms or his lips against his own., and he never would be able to. 

Leon wept his eyes out. Wept for his lost love who he would never be able to see again, all because he wanted to chase glory in some army. His eyes were puffy and his red eyeliner was streaked down his face, making him appear to be crying blood. 

To him, that’s what it felt like. His heart had burst with grief and was pouring out of him. Every tear from his eye was another question. Another regret. Another blame. 

Leon blamed himself. Questioned himself. Regretted all his actions up to this point.

It was his fault Cyrus was dead. Why didn’t he try and stop him from joining? Why had he followed? He should have fought. He should have stopped him from enlisting. He should’ve told him how he felt. He should have followed him to his grave. 

Leon promised himself he would follow Cyrus to the end of the earth. Through thick and thin, but when the time came for him to follow to the end, he turned heel and ran.

He deserted Cyrus. He deserted his love, and now his love was dead.


End file.
